


CoLu 2018

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu Week 2018, Cobra - Freeform, F/M, Lucy - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: 2018 CoLu Week 6/17/18-6/23/18 Extra Day 6/24/18





	1. CoLu Week

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a shipping week. I do hope that you enjoy it

This is going to be my first time writing for a ship week. I am going to try my best and hope that all of the readers enjoy this. Than you to Dragon'sHost for hosting this coming week.

Day1: Defect

Day 2: Water

Day 3: Invite

Day 4: Pyramid

Day 5: Delirious

Day 6: Pilot

Day 7: Staff

Bonus: Dance


	2. Defect

June 17, 2018   
Defect   
Noun (using an object)   
A shortcoming, fault or imperfection   
**********************************   
It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, Mirajane was behind the bar handing Cana her 3rd barrel of beer. Natsu and Gray were brawling and throwing insults at one another in the middle of the guild hall. Coming in through the doors was Lucy Heartfillia, she stood there for a few moments taking in the activity around the guild hall trying to find a safe path as she always does.   
'My guild mates must have some sort of defect.' She thinks to herself, unaware that another was coming in behind her and caught her thought.   
"You sure as shit got that right." says a deep voice behind her.    
Her hair stands up and she turns slightly, tilting her head back looking up 'oh it's just Cobra'. She pauses for a moment before her eyes widen as she turns to face him while jumping back a few feet. A hand goes to her keys, "Woah, ok back up their snake breath!" she says in an alarmed tone.   
The guild hall quiets as they look towards the door seeing Cobra there with Lahar. 'Oh, speaking of defects, what's Capitan Stick-Up-His-Ass doing here?' Lucy thinks.   
Cobra looks over Lucy and the rest of the hall and raises a brow at their thoughts before smirking. "Oh, come on people is that the best you can think of? I know you have better names to call him." He tilts his head indicating Lahar.   
The whole guild looks at Cobra then, registering him actually being present and not a figment of their imagination. Natsu is the first to act, his fists catching fire, "Cobra, Fight Me!" he demands. Just as he starts to fly into the air a giant's hand swats him away. Lucy turns to watch, 'I always love seeing that' she thinks as she watches Natsu crash into Gray and then the both of them into the wall beside the bar.   
"I would too blondie." Cobra says into her ear. She shivers at both the hot breath brushing against her and his overall proximity.   
"Okay time to back up Snake Breath." She says as she as she presses her hands against his chest attempting to push him back a few steps. She looks down where her hands are, 'By the stars he feels good under that shirt'.   
He chuckles at her stray thought, 'This is going to be more fun than I thought it would be'. He watches as an embarrassed pink tint overtakes her skin when she realizes her heard her again.   
She narrows her eyes and points a finger at him. "I will find a way to block you damnit. Then let's see who gets to laugh."   
"Looking forward to it Blondie." He looked away from her and looked to where Captain Lahar and Fairy Tails' Master were speaking.   
"So, what exactly are you doing here Cobra, and with a Magic Council lap dog at that?" She lifts a questioning brow at him repeating the question in her head quickly, practically shouting in her head.   
Cobra shakes his head at her antics, "Being let out on account of good behavior and the Mighty Council has decided that Fairy Tail would be my probation." He looks around and sees that there are scorch marks and some mages have frostbite. "From the looks of it I may be the best behaved one here." he says incuriously.   
"Hey now I take offense to that!" Lucy exclaims, "I am very well behaved, thank you very much." She stands there her hands balled into fists and pressed against her sides.    
"Are you sure?" Cobra looks at her sideways, "Cause I've listened to what goes on in your head Blondie and I gotta say, that is some messed up shit." He watches as Lucy's face turns red.   
"What did you hear?" She hisses out between her teeth sounding like the snake that Cobra was named for. 'Oh, stars I hope he hasn't heard what I wrote in my book'    
"Well I haven't heard about any storylines," he leans close to her grinning now as her eyes widen "but I'll be sure to listen for them now." He chuckles as she stumbles away trying to think of anything but her book.   
Just as she is about to speak again the Master catches the attention of the Guild Hall. "Listen up Brats! We have a new member, I don't want to hear any complaints." He looks around the hall at all of his children. "So, give a big Fairy Tail welcome to Cobra. Who will be staying with us until at least the end of his probation."   
Around the hall is a stunned silence as the members take in the announcement. Natsu is the first to react as he jumps up from where he was knocked out on the floor, "Cobra fight me!" Many of the guild members laugh and shake their heads while some scowl and just sit back deciding to wait and see the results. 


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, I am going to try and do better. Please enjoy "Water"

June 18, 2018  
Water  
Noun  
A transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid, a compound of hydrogen and oxygen, H 2 O, freezing at 32°F or 0°C and boiling at 212°F or 100°C, that in a more or less impure state constitutes rain, oceans, lakes, rivers, etc.  
**********************************************  


He stood with his hands gripping the sink. The water cool water was running and droplets were falling from his maroon hair and nose from where he splashed himself. Looking at himself in the mirror he could see the darkness in his own purple eyes. He had been a part of Fairy Tail for a little over a month and still could not get a grip on the crazy ass guild. Within the first week the little blue dragon slayer had helped fix his right eye so that he could use it without losing the dragon lacrima, and all he had was a thin scar.  


Turning his head upwards he smirks at the sound of a thud. ‘Speaking of crazy asses, I can’t believe the shit that comes from upstairs.’ He lived just below Fairy Tail’s celestial wizard and basically got 24-hour entertainment. ‘The shit that comes out of her head is ridiculous, her smirks not to mention those spirits of hers.’  


“Damnit Natsu, I told you to stop climbing through my fucking window!” the blonde could be heard easily through the floor.  


‘Fire-crotch needs to learn about personal space.’ He thinks to himself shaking his head as her leaves his bathroom. Looking out the window he sees the sun just starting to peek out, the sky still mostly dark. He stands at the window for a few moments, just taking in the view of people starting to move around the street.  


Moving from there he goes to his fridge and grabs a container of apple seeds that were left for him at his door a week after he moved in. Crushing a few seeds, he adds it to his coffee. ‘A drop of Cyanide a day keeps the doctor away’, he smirks at his little version of the quote. Tilting his head up he listens to his upstairs neighbor.  


“Come on Luce, let’s go on a mission!” The fire dragon slayer says loudly.  


‘Oh yes so you can burn all my clothes, get up lost and destroy the whole area.’ The celestial mage thinks sarcastically, unknowing of the eavesdropper just below her. Looking at her partner she sighs, “We just got back from a mission yesterday Natsu. Besides, haven’t you already met Master’s quota for towns destroyed this week?”  


“Well yeah, but I promise that I won’t destroy the next one.” Cobra could practically see the pouting the other slayer was doing. “And we won’t even be near a town this time.”  


“Oh, and where would we be if I did go on this mission with you?” The eyebrow lift that Lucy was most likely doing when she asked this was a thing of beauty, but the thoughts were absolutely fantastic. ‘I swear to god if this is another vulcan mission then I am going to have Virgo punish him.’  


Soon images of the pink haired maid whipping a crying Natsu emerge in his head. He can’t help himself as he starts to laugh, almost spitting out his doctored coffee, ‘By the gods I love her imagination.’  


“We would be investigating moving island!” Natsu says excited, Cobra could hear him bouncing on his feet. “It is always in the water and nobody has ever seen people, or animals. So, there is no way that I could destroy a town this time!”  


‘By the starts he is an idiot.’ Shaking her head Lucy responds. “You know we would have to get on a boat to get to this island, right?” She asks calmly, “And to get to the boat we have to go to Hargeon, which means going on a train and then we would have to do it all over again when we come back. Is that something you really want to do Natsu?”  


‘Transportation!!!’ There is a thud on the floor above as Natsu falls to his knees gripping his stomach. “Uugggh. Noooo.”  


Lucy kneels beside him and pats his back. “That’s what I thought.” Standing again she looks down at the pink haired slayer her voice sweet as Antifreeze. “Now, Natsu can you do something for me?”  


“Uh huh.”  


“Get the hell OUT OF MY ROOM!!” The Celestial Mage’s voice is so loud that Cobra cringes knows that the other slayer’s ears are ringing. There is scrambling as the boy leaves and cobra smirks as her looks through his bedroom door towards his own window and sees a flash of pink drop down. ‘Stupid boys and their stupid brains, Stars just let me sleep.’ 

He hears her climb back into her bed and quickly fall to sleep.  


Shaking his head and chuckling he finishes off his coffee and rinses it with hot water making sure to get any poison out of it. He gets dressed for the day and leaves the apartment and heads for the guild.


	4. Invite

Verb  
To request the presence or participation of in a kindly, courteous, or complimentary way, especially to request to come or go to some place, gathering, entertainment, etc., or to do something: Go on a mission, or eat with another being. 

************************************************************* 

Lucy was standing at the mission board, her head tilted as she looks over the various requests. 'Vulcans: Not Happening. Monster in a lake: Maybe.' She looks down at the details of this request, her teeth nibbling her bottom lip in contemplation. 'This says that the monster lets out poisonous gasses.' She reaches for the request, pausing for a moment.  


"You gonna take it tits?" a low, dark voice says, hot breath hitting her ear.  


She quickly turns, her leg automatically rising and whipping out to kick the person, only to connect with a hand grabbing her ankle. She follows the tan fingers, standing out against the black leather of her boots, up to the head of the person that it belongs to, a sinking feeling in her stomach.  


"Gotta say, purple sure looks good on you." The smirk on Cobra's lips reveals a small bit of his white fangs.  


The blonde is confused at first before she sees where exactly he is looking. Her face turns bright red and she quickly jerks her leg from his hand. Clearing her throat, she looks into Cobra's purple eyes.  


"Well hello Cobra. Yes, I am having a good day how about you?" She says sarcastically as she rolls her own eyes. 'Don't think of purple, don't think of purple.'  


His smirk never leaves his face as he moves to lean against the board. "Doin' good Jugs. But that wasn't what I asked you." He looks over the request that she was eyeing. "Wanted to know if you were gonna take this mission. If so, I'm coming with you."  


"You can't just invite yourself along with me on a mission." Her pink lips pout as her eyes narrow at the dragon slayer.  


"It's not like you weren't going to ask anyway." He shrugs his shoulders as he pulls the paper down.  


She quickly snatches the paper from him. "So, that doesn't mean you voluntell me." 'Jerk.'  


"Fine then, ask me." He pushes his hands into the pockets of his pants as he leans slightly forward.  


Eyes rolling in her head, she sarcastically says. "Cobra, would you like to go on a mission with me?"  


Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know Fun-bags. What's in it for me?"  


'Seriously, you're an ass.'  


"Now that's no way to think of your maybe, temporary partner." He says teasingly.  


"Please, like you didn't already know. Now, do you want to come with me or not?"  


"Sure, I always love the chance to taste a new poison."  


"Then I'm going to get this approved and we can be on our way."  


When she is halfway to the bar his voice calls out. "Be sure to pack some more purple for the trip, Tits!"  


She stops and turns her head at him, her jaw dropping slightly and face red.


End file.
